The Closet
by savvyshipper
Summary: Hey it's Savvyshipper! Short 2-shot about my favorite pairing: Nix. John, Marina and Eight are sick of Nine and Six's constant fights. So what to do? Sarah has an idea. Which may or may not involve shoving Six and Nine into a closet. To... work things out. How will Six and Nine react? Will the battle of the century take place? Or will Six discover Nine's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Savvyshipper here!... with a 2-shot. Basically it's my brothers birthday today so there isn't enough time to finish this before he gets home. Which is like in 5 minutes so I can't get up and rant on my soapbox about life in general (lucky for you guys). So yes I love you guys and no this won't be the only update this month (I got some fun stuff planned;) I love you all and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday (especially to those who live up north with all the freezing cold weather cause that has to really suck (70 here. Jealous much?)) **

**Read, Review, Star, and Follow 3**

**~Savvyshipper**

Nine and I are shoved into the Training Room's closet. Sarah and John smile at us mischievously, and Eight calls out "It's for the best" as they shut the door. The key clicks, locking the door, and we are engulfed into complete darkness. Crap. I'm stuck in a very small enclosed space with Nine. Which is not good, especially since we've been fighting. Practically since the moment we arrived at Nine's penthouse. Mostly because hes a pretentious asshole. And I don't do well with assholes, especially pretentious ones. It's worst because we all stay in the penthouse together. It's impossible to get away from him and his bullshit. So I call out his bullshit, and a fight usually follows.

Which begs the question; why in Lorien would they lock us in an enclosed space together?

I press myself up against the walls of the closet, trying to move as far away from Nine as humanely possible in this tiny closet. Which unfortunately, is not very far. I exhale. Okay. I can do this. I hear Nine growl. Oh shit. A loud collision sounds out from the door, the sound reverberating through the walls of the closet. "Nine?" I ask, looking into the darkness. A colorful string of curses lets me know he's still with me. I roll my eyes, even though I know he can't see me. "What were you trying to do?" I ask, hoping he'll explain what in Lorien he was trying to do. He grunts. "Trying to bust the door down" He says, and he goes at it again, with more clanging as he collides with the door. He is such an idiot. "Didn't you say that all the doors are reinforced with titanium and steel?" I say, hoping he'll stop making such a racket. I feel him looking in my direction. "So you were listening after all" He laughs, and I blush. Okay, I listen to him. Sometimes. And when the information being given is important in case of attack, or other potentially threatening situations. "Yeah, they're titanium steel. Just wanted to see if I could break it'. Wow. Nine really does not like me, does he? I mean, I can understand because we don't get along ever, but I'm not that vile a person.

Nine laughs nervously."Think they'll let us out soon?" He asks. "They have to, eventually" I say, and Nine groans. "Eventually's not soon enough" He mutters. What did you just say? "Excuse me? Mind repeating what you said again? Cause that sir, is a prime example of what makes you a complete and total douche bag".He sighs, exasperated . "Oh and you're perfect. I've seen how you lead on that Sam kid. He follows you around blindly like a little puppy, completely unaware that you eat guys like him for breakfast". I swear to the Elders I'm going to kill Nine. "I do NOT lead him on!" I shout at him. Then all of a sudden he's right in front of me pressing my back into the wall. "But you don't like him" His voice is quiet, and he doesn't speak like it's a question. He states it as it is. A cold, hard, fact. "We're in the middle of a war" I protest halfheartedly, knowing that he's right. But how in Lorien did he notice? "You're going to have to tell him that you don't feel for him someday" Nine says quietly, no malice in his voice. "I can't" I whisper. His fist hits the wall beside my head in anger. "Why not?" He asks angrily. "Because I don't want to hurt him" I say, my voice smaller than I wanted it to be. I can feel him exhale in my ear, his breath warm in my ear.

And then he's gone, his weight isn't pressing against me anymore. I can start breathing normally again, thank the Elders. He starts ramming the doors again. What in Lorien is wrong with Nine? He's breathing heavily, but he doesn't stop to rest. "Nine, they'll open it when they open it" I say, trying to grab at him, to stop him from hurting himself. I miss, and he hits the door again. "Nine, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself" I try again, only to be ignored. Ugh. He never listens to me, does he? Nine's starting to hyperventilate and hes pacing in the closet. "Let us out" I holler, hoping one of the others will take pity on us and let us out. "Gotta get out" Nine grunts, slamming his shoulder against the door again. He stops, and curses. I reach out to him, trying to latch onto him in the dark.

I grab onto his shirt, and he startles violently. "Nine, Nine its okay. It's just me" I say. I can see the whites of Nines eyes at me as he stares at me in fear. He calms down somewhat, but his breathing is still ragged. Then I'm hit by a realization.

"Nine, are you afraid of the dark?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's part 2! First I have to apologize. I was going to upload this chapter last night but a whole lot of drama happened at school yesterday and it was really draining. I'll give you a quick summary, because 1) This is the Authors Note (which I doubt you read anyways) and 2) It's my fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want. Okay so here I go: I've had a crush on this guy since spring, and we get along pretty well. He had been talking about getting a girlfriend (idk how else to say it) and some of my friends said he had an eye on me. But because he's a... unique case he told everyone else about his crush on me, except for me. We had a mutual friend who didn't want us to get together, and the guy was using him as the go between (basically asking whether I liked him or not) so he said that I rejected him. Fast forward 8 months: We're still friends, and we've never talked about it. As far as everyone else knows, he's over it. But of course there's a plot twist: he has a crush on my best friend. She doesn't like him in that way, and I hate that he's going to be rejected again, and I don't want to tell him that he's going to be. But this all could have been avoided if he was just upfront with me about it. But yeah, yay me:,(  
**

**Anyway I hope you all really like part two and don't forget to review, and favorite if you liked! I really love your reviews (They make my day/week) and IM me if you want to talk (about anything and everything) or have a couple or prompt:)**

**~Savvyshipper**

He looks down at me, his eyes wide. "What? No" He answers quickly, averting his eyes from me. I am so completely right. Nine is scared of the dark. That's crazy. Nine, the toughest guy I know, is afraid of the dark? I can so get him with this later. Nine starts rocking on his heels nervously. "Nine, quit it" I snap at him. Can they just let us out already? They've made their point. I can barely make out his form in front of me, but he looks like he's... shaking? Okay, something is definitely wrong. This seems deeper than just a little kid fear that never went away. His breathes are coming out in short gasps. I need to do something before Nine starts having a full out panic attack on me. Which would definitely be bad in this small closet.

I sigh, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him down on me. "Calm down" I say firmly. He nuzzles into my neck, his breath warm against my neck. His arms encircle me pulling me against him. I breathe in and out, trying to keep my heart steady. "Focus on me, okay? I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere" I say. His only response is to pull me into him further. His body quivers against mine, and I'm made aware of just how large he is. He towers over me. He mumbles something into my neck, his lips brushing my skin, making my skin feel warm and tingly. Lorien help me.

"What did you say?" I ask softly. His lips leave my skin, it's warmth still lingering on my skin. He exhales, his breath tickling my skin. "Did Johnny ever tell you where he found me?" He asks softly. My heart twinges in pain as memories of the Mogodorian prison I was held in bubble to the surface. "I know" I say quietly, trying to fight the images and the memories threatening to overwhelm me. "What's wrong? he asks gently. I shake my head. "Nothing's wrong" I say quickly. Too quickly, I guess. "Yes there is. Your heartbeat is all out of whack" He tells me. My heartbeat? Why would he be focusing on... Oh. My words "focus on me" hit me in a dizzy. So that's what he was focusing on. My heartbeat. I know that the heart is just an organ, pumping blood through my vein, but my heartbeat is intimate, and I can't help feel that Nine has somehow slipped through all the walls that I've tried so hard to maintain. How can something so infuriating be so relieving at the same time? Because of all those people I've tried so hard to let not get to close, he's somehow gotten in.

"You too, huh?" He says softly. I nod. We don't say anything else for awhile. We are survivors, of a place that is worse than any version of hell that humans can dream up. I wonder we were in the same prison. Is it possible that our captivities overlapped? What would have happened if we had known about each other? I would have rescued him. There isn't any question about it. It is undeniable. Because I know he would have done the exact same for me.

He breaks the silence. "After they killed Sandor, after they realized they couldn't kill me, they threw me in a cell. Pitch black, and freezing cold. I thought they'd left me in there to die. The only way I knew they hadn't forgotten about me is that they gave me food and water, barely enough to live on. I was left in there for months at a time. As soon as I had given up, they pulled me out, gave me a nice cell, regular food and water until I recuperated enough. Then they threw me back in. It was an endless cycle, until Johnny busted me out. I have to give him that" He says bitterly. "After that, I swore no one would ever break me like that. Ever again".

I squeeze him hard, trying to convey that I understand. One of his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. The other slides up my back, tracing along the curve of my spine, sending a tingling sensation down my spine. But it's a good kind of tingling. I slide my hands up his chest, lacing my fingers behind his neck. I see a glint of a smile, and before I have time to ponder the smile's meaning, he kisses me.

His lips are surprisingly soft, and warm against mine. He tastes like salt and peppermint, with a hint of frozen pizza. I almost want to laugh, but he tastes good. He presses me up against the wall, his hips pressing against mine. My legs wrap around his waist, and he supports me fully. We're kissing in a closet, and as crazy as it sounds, I don't want to stop. All that matters is his lips on mine, my body against his.

"Hey guys, we figured it's time you guys can- Whoa" John says, as he opens the closet door. We both jump, blinking at the sudden light. John and Sarah are standing outside the closet door, looking wonder struck. My face immediately flames up at their open stares. Nine however, just raises an eyebrow. "Interrupting much, Johnny? Go find yourself another closet" He says smirking at their faces. Elders, shoot me now. Sarah laughs, winking at John. I guess the it worked a little too well" She says grinning at Nine and I, then she winks at us "C'mon, John let's go find a closet of our own" she says, taking Johns hand and leading him out of the Training Room.

Nine turns back to me. "Shall we continue?" He asks, grinning. I roll my eyes at him. "You tell me" I say, and I kiss him again.

* * *

**Want more Nix?**

**Anthem of the Angels**

** s/9777713/1/Anthem-of-the-Angels**

**Halloween: Operation Garde Party**

** s/9818761/1/Halloween-Garde-Party**

**It's Nice To Officially Meet You, Sweetheart**

** s/9261876/1/It-s-Nice-To-Officially-Meet-You-Sweetheart**

**Also go to my profile for more stories that aren't Nix:)**


End file.
